


A SNOWY WEEKEND

by later2nite



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later2nite/pseuds/later2nite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Brian survive 48 hours without Justin?  (Warning: serious fluff ahead!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SNOWY WEEKEND

[ ](http://s1121.photobucket.com/albums/l502/later2nite/?action=view&current=QAF1.jpg)

A SNOWY WEEKEND

 

"What in the fuck is THAT?"

"What is _what?_ "

"That ball of fur. It better not be shedding on my Italian leather sofa! Justin, I thought we agreed. No pets in the loft."

"Oh, you mean Snowball here? I'm just puppy sitting for Daphne while she's out of town this weekend. She'll be back Sunday night. It's only temporary."

"Well, you can _temporarily_ puppy sit Snowshoe over at Daphne's apartment because it's not staying here!"

"Brian . . ."

"Justin, you know I don't do pets."

"Come on, Snowball. You can help me pack my duffle bag for the weekend."

\----------------------------

(THREE HOURS LATER)

"What are you yipping about, Snowball? Take it easy. It's only the doorbell. Brian?! What are you doing here? I thought you said . . . What have you got there?"

"I stopped at the pet store and picked up a few things for Snowdrift. A doggie bed, a doggie sweater, some toys, some treats . . ."

"Look, Snowball! Mean old Brian does have a heart! Look at all the nice things he brought you! Brian, is that an overnight bag?"

"No."

"No?"

"It's a weekend bag. I just hope I bought enough shit to keep Snowman occupied until Sunday night. Come here!"

The End


End file.
